IronHoader's Survival Tips
Introduction I have quite a few diffrent tips when it comes to Minecraftwar. First of all respect the other players. They might be nice to you and give you items back if they kill you. Also be nice to moderators and Admins. Second tips involve actually playing, so lets get on with it. Your First Base So, when building your first base, do not build it in one of the mountians near spawn. Those will probably be found. Look for a far away hill, or just dig it in the ground and cover it. Make sure to cover your base with whatever is on the surface of the area around you, which is usually dirt. If you are a member, set your home in this base for now. After finding a spot, you'll need some wood. So get plenty of wood. Next you need to carve your base out of the hill, or just the ground. To do this, make several rooms, like one large chest room, and a mine. Also have a 'bedroom' where you will respawn. Next, use your pick and begin making a mine. Resources are critical to success, so that you can have the tools you need to survive and get loot. Hopefully you have played minecraft before, so I am skipping over all the basics like, what to do with your cobble. I hope you know that much. Some suggestions for things in your base: Sugar Cane, Mushroom, Tree, and Wheat farms. These will sustain health and wood supplies. A very extensive mine is good for gathering what you need. I personally prefer tunneling when I mine. Upgrading and Pillaging Since the towny plugin is released soon, I will only talk about the killing and upgrading parts. As for upgrading. Use stone to make most of your tools. When you get iron though, only use it for picks, swords, and armor. These are critical. You need a pick to mine diamond, redstone, lapus, and gold, which are good to trade, you need armor to protect yourself in combat, and you need a sword for fighting. With diamond, only make swords and picks; even diamond armor eventually wears out, and that time comes relatively fast. Iron is more common and therefore makes better armor, seeing as armor uses a lot of materials to craft. Also make sure to use a bow for trapping people, and get plenty of grilled pork for combat. Bread works too, but not as well. Finally, make sure that your Iron, coal, valubles minerals, and diamonds are in well hidden chests. I suggest keeping an emergency chest of armor, weapons, and food in case of an attack. Always remember to /sneak while in your base. As for killing, don't spawnkill. Use your bow at long range, sword at short. However, sometimes it is good not to attack, but to follow an enemy out of spawn and use them to find their base... sneaky. Useful Commands For starters, become a member. It helps you a lot! Some useful commands inculde: /home /home set /shop sell amount item /help There are more, which I don't use. Try them out though. Also, I suggest donating. It gives a lot of useful benifits to you, and to your favorite server! -Written by IronHoarder- Category:Tips Category:Tip Category:Help